The invention relates to filters, and more particularly to a filter element cover grip combination facilitating easy removal.
Filters are typically serviced by removing a cover and then removing the replaceable filter element from the filter housing, but usually with extensive human contact with the filter element, which is undesirable because of the mess, etc. It is known in the prior art to provide a filter assembly having a cover snapped onto the outside diameter of the filter element, however such snap-fit mechanism damages the filter media of the element. It is also known to provide a filter support tube and housing cover with snap detent connection therebetween, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,633.
The present invention provides a simple and effective cover and filter element grip combination. The filter element is snapped into the cover and can be assembled and disassembled to the filter housing. The cover when inverted acts as a drip pan for the element. Minimal human contact is required.